


The gift

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin comes back to the village to find Arthur busy with the patrol.





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

Merlin came back from the river in a good mood. He had caught three fish and already planned how to prepare them. One would be for his mother, the other two for Arthur and him. If there were some carrots and nuts left, this would be a feast for this time of year. 

It still hadn't snowed, but the ground was mostly frozen and the breeze from the north was very cold. Arthur was busy helping fixing a few roofs in the village and insulate some windows and doors. They had to do that every winter and Arthur had gotten the hang of it quickly. Would he be back at their house already?

When Ealdor came in sight, Merlin's breath caught. He should have believed Arthur when he said there would be a patrol coming before solstice, but with Arthur telling his father off about returning, he hadn't been sure. There they were, though. Five or six knights in the typical Camelot red cloaks with the embroidered dragon. There were a lot more horses this time, but of course, the knights had to make camp on the way and that required a lot more things in winter. 

Arthur was probably already talking to them, so he had enough time to gut the fish and prepare it, so it wouldn't take too long making dinner later. 

Humming to himself, Merlin didn't notice that he took much longer than he thought and he looked up when the door opened. 

"Merlin."

"Arthur! I caught some fish and they'll only take a bit longer and then we can have dinner." He looked up. "Or did you eat with the knights?"

Shaking his head, Arthur came over. "No, but..."

Merlin swallowed hard, Arthur looked so earnest and nervous. The patrol was there, they sure would want him to leave with them again.

"Look, they brought us some furs, so it doesn't get so cold in the next couple of months."

"You're not leaving?" Merlin blurted out. 

Arthur stepped close and kissed Merlin softly. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not leaving. And when I'm leaving, I'm not leaving without you."

Merlin leaned against him. He knew he would be alright when the knights left again. "How long will they stay?"

"Just long enough for the horses to recover. It might snow any day now, they want to be back before that."

Merlin nodded. "What else did they bring?"

Arthur rattled down a list of things they had brought along, starting with furs and linen, a couple of swords and other useful things. 

"And they brought this." Arthur removed a leather band from around his neck and held it out to Merlin. "It's...it is for..."

Merlin stared at the ring that was dangling from the end of the leather band. "It's a ring."

"Where I come from...when people get married...they exchange rings."

"I've heard of the custom." It just wasn't something the druids did. When you were bonded, you knew it in your heart, you didn't need anything to remind you of it.

"It's..." Arthur started to figdet. "It's a sign that you are taken. So nobody else will try to get you." 

Merlin looked at the ring, then at Arthur and a huge grin split his face. "You possessive little git."

"Is it possessive when I want to show to the world that you are mine?" There was a slight blush on Arthur's face. 

Pressing a soft kiss on Arthur's lips, Merlin nodded. "It is. But I like it."

They had a good laugh when they found out that the ring was way too big for Merlin's fingers, so Arthur solemnly put it around Merlin's neck on the leather band. 

It felt heavy against his chest and he knew he would have to get used to it. Merlin didn't need any signs that he was Arthur's, but if it was a connection to Arthur's old life and would show that they were bonded in Camelot, he would wear it with pride. 

"Thank you," was all he managed to whisper before Arthur kissed him thoroughly.


End file.
